High school musical, Anime Style
by xXxBloodyPrincess01xXx
Summary: Ruka is a basketball player and met a smart girl named Kisa in a party. Will love bloom or will he make the biggest mistake of his life? Parody of high school musical. hope ya love it!
1. Author's note

Author's Note

Sora: "HELLO!"

Misaki: "I know that it's been a few days since you haven't heard from us, but we wanted to tell you something."

Kisa: "We won't be able to update Sora's stories because of…"

Sora: "SCHOOL!"

Misaki: "We won't be able to be writing this story because we are going to be extremely busy with-"

Sora: "SCHOOL!"

Misaki: "WHY DO YOU KEEP SCREAMING?!"

Sora: "LIKE COSMO SAID, (fairly odd parents) IT HELPS YOU NOT TO FORGET STUFF!"

Misaki: "…O…Kay?…"

Sora: "I LIKE PUMPKIN PIE!!" (Calms down) "Now I'm done"

Kisa: "Weirdo.."

Sora: "I know you are. Like we were telling you, we will be so busy with school, we won't have time for this story anymore."

Kisa: "She is going to continue the story, but It'll be a long while.."

Sora: "So don't expect another chapter until like at least 2-3 weeks. Also never go home with an egg in hand and a chicken near by and her egg is missing. Bye-Bye!" (Leaves)

Misaki: "Your going to leave like that? Are you sure you're my sister?"

Sora: (Enters again) "Oh and this commercial was brought to you by… Aunt Jemima Pancakes. Hope you enjoy it with syrup and some strawberries on top. Remember if it's not Aunt Jemima's pancakes, it's just normal pancakes."

Kisa: (Sweatdrop) "Someone had a little too much soda today…"

Three of them: "Ja-Ne!"


	2. Ch 1: The start of something new

Pikachu407 (Sora): "Sup people?"

Saiyuki729 (Misaki): "Shouldn't you be writing on your other story"

Sora: "Look who's talking." (Smiles evilly)

Misaki: "Oh whatever.."

Sakura 307 (Kisa): "Okay people, this story is a parody of High school musical"

Sora: "And the main character is…." (Drum rolls) "Kisa!"

Misaki: "We own nothing, but Sora owns this story"

Kisa: "I was wondering if you're going to do all the high school movies?"

Sora: "I'm notsure_,_ It all depends on how the audience feels about this one.."

Three of them: "On with the story"

High school musical, Anime Style

Chapter 1: Start of something new

(A/N: Some things have changed but the other things stayed the same.)

+Mount Fuji+

It was New years eve and there was a big party in a warehouse by the mountain. The whole place was packed with student's in 9th through 12th grade. Almost everyone had a crazy hat, Animal ears, and Pokemon ears.

+Kyoto, Japan. The Nanaki household+

A woman was looking for her daughter's and found them upstairs, in the older daughter's bedroom. They were sitting down in the couch, The younger daughter and the older daughter were reading books, while the middle child was reading a manga.

The mother Nadeshiko (Cardcaptor Sakura, Also here she is not Sakura's or Toya's mother) had long black hair, light purple eyes, and flawless skin. It is said that she is so pretty, that she looks like an angel. She has red long sleeved shirt, a long black shirt, and black high heels.

"Oh honestly Kisa, It's New years eve! Enough reading!" she said and took the book away from the young daughter. "You too Sora, Misaki" She also took their books.

"Kaa-san! (Mother) I'm almost done!" Kisa said as she tried to reach for her Cirque Du freak book. (The author is Darren Shan)

"Me too!" Misaki said as she crossed her arms because she didn't finish her Ranger's Apprentice book. (The author is John Flanagan)

"Ditto!" Sora said as she also crossed her arms, she didn't finish her Saiyuki reload Manga. (Kazuya Minekura made it)

"The team party. Come, I got all your best clothes in your room" She said.

"Um.. Kaa-san?" She asked

"Yes?" She said

"May we.." Misaki began but was interrupted by Sora

"Have our books back?" Sora asked nicely. Then the three girls gave their mother puppy eyes.. Nadeshiko just smiled, she gave each of them their books on, and she handed Misaki her clothes.

Kisa had black hair, dark purple eyes, and flawless skin. Misaki had black long-wavy hair, dark purple eyes, and flawless skin. Sora had long straight black hair, light purple eyes, and flawless skin. Misaki was the oldest child, Sora was the middle child, and Kisa was the young child.

"Arigatou Kaa-san (Thank you mother)" Misaki said as they left her room.

"Sora, I bought you new clothes. I know how much you loved it, so I bought it. It's in your bedroom" Nadeshiko said. Sora smiled and gave her a hug.

"Arigatou Kaa-san!" She said as she left and got into her room.

"Kisa, please be careful and try to have some fun" Her mother told her as Kisa entered her room. She was trying to make Kisa smile ever since she came here.

"No promises there" Kisa said as she closed the door to her room. Nadeshiko just gave a worried look and then left.

+The Noji Household+

A woman was walking around, looking for her son and husband. She later found them playing basketball and crossed her arms. The woman was known as Sonomi Noji

(A/N: She is known in Cardcaptor Sakura. In here she is not Tomoyo's mother, also she is not related to Nadeshiko)

"Is that all you got Ruka?" said Kenryou Noji, or better known as the father.

(A/N: He is my made up character)

"Otou-san… I haven't used all of my skills" Ruka Noji said, and then he made a shot.

"Your losing it Otou-san" Ruka smiled as he looked the surprised look on his fathers face.

"Yeah well… Good job Ruka" His father said.

His father has long black hair, dark green eyes, he has a gray shirt, blue shorts. And white tennis shoes.

His mother has black hair, grey eyes, she wore a business suit because she worked as a lawyer and a few hours ago she left a case.

Their son was Ruka Noji (Gakuen Alice). He was different than his parents. He had blonde hair, fair skin, but he has his mothers eyes, and his fathers love for basketball. He was wearing a blue shirt, blue shorts, and white tennis shoes.

"Guys! Did we really go to New York and back again just so you could play basketball?" Sonomi said as she got their attention.

"Yeah!" both of them said in unison. She just rolled her eyes and told Ruka

"Come. You have to go to the party. There's a place for kids like you to hang out. Now, go take a shower."

Ruka made one more basket behind his fathers back. He smiled, knowing that his father was impressed and he ran off.

"You also need a bath Kenryou!" she said as both of them left.

+Mountain Fuji+

"Wow! This place is packed!" Sora said as she looked around. She had a yellow long sleeved shirt underneath a light brown vest, brown dark pants, black tennis shoes, and Pikachu tail/ears. Her mother told her to let down her hair and she made the ends curly.

"Thank you for the obvious, Sherlock Homes." Misaki said sarcastically. She had purple shirt, dark blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and Black dog ear/tail. Her hair was tied in pigtails.

"Hehehe… You're a laughing riot Watson, ya know that?" Sora said sarcastically. Misaki stuck her tongue out, so did Sora.

"Come on guys! No fighting!" Kisa said and they both calmed down. Kisa had her hair tied in a ponytail. She had light blue shirt, white long skirt, white nurse shoes, blue cat ears/tail.

"Misaki! Sora! Over here!" Rukia Kuchiki said. She had a pink kimono on and bear ears. She waved at them as a signal to come.

"Kisa, we have something important to do. Can you take care of yourself?" Sora asked her. She didn't want to leave her by herself, what if she got into huge trouble? Or disappears?

Misaki was thinking the same thing. Both girls were protective of their little sister.

"Yeah. Go have fun." Kisa said as she looked around.

"Are you sure? We can stay with you if you want." Misaki said.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be with my friends" She said as she spotted her friends.

"Okay. Take care. Because if you don't I'll find ya and kill ya." Sora said as she smiled. The two girls left and Kisa went in the opposite direction.

+With Ruka+

Ruka had just entered the party and was surprised that the whole place was packed. He had a white long-sleeved collar shirt, Black jean pants, black tennis shoes, and white bunny ears with a white bunny tail. He started to walk but was distracted by thinking about basketball. He was so distracted that he had accidentally bumped into someone. They both fell to the floor.

"Ow.." The other person said as she landed.

"Gomen. I should have watched were I was going" Ruka said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, It was my fault" The voice said as the person got up.

"Here" The voice said again and the person held out a hand. He took it and then saw that it was a girl that had Pikachu ears and a Pikachu tail. He then suddenly knew who it was.

"Arigatou Nanaki-san" He said and bowed. It was the president of the school, before she became the president she was known as the vice-president.

"Please don't call me that, just call me by my name… um.." The female voice said but didn't know his name.

"Oh, I'm Ruka Noji." He said

"I take it you know who I am" The female voice said as they shook hands.

"Yeah, you're the president of the whole school, Sora Nanaki" He said. She was about to say something but then she heard a voice from afar saying her name.

"I have to go. Hope to see ya around Ruka" Sora said and left but before she did, she turned around and said "By the way your so kawaii (Cute) with those bunny ears"

Ruka completely froze, he had just been complimented on how cute he was. He then shook it off and continued to walk, this time watching were he was going.

+With Kisa+

Kisa finally caught up with her friends. (A/N: Her friends are only there for a visit) One of them had pale skin, teal-blue hair, purple eyes, a white and light blue dress, light blue boots, and light blue tiger ears with a light blue tiger tail. She was known as Eureka (Eureka seven).

The other had light purple hair, light blue eyes, a light purple t-shirt, dark blue jeans, white tennis shoe, and a purple bandana. She was known as Nanami (Lamune)

The other had light yellow hair, yellow eyes, a pink top, a white mini-skirt, white snow boots, and a pink cowboy hat. She was known as Miyu (A/N: In Japanese it's called Daa daa daa, but in English it's UFO baby)

"Hey there girls" Kisa said as she saw how they looked "Wow. You're all so Kawaii!"

"Your kawaii too Kisa." Miyu said as Nanami got out a camcorder and started recording.

"You brought a camcorder Nanami?" Kisa asked surprisingly.

"Look who's talking, you brought your book" Eureka said as she pointed to the book in Kisa's hand. All three of them walked until they found a place to sit down. They started to talk, while Kisa opened her book and began to read.

"Okay guys, give a round of applause to Lucia (Mermaid melody) and Kaito (Mermaid melody) for that great song" Tsubasa (Gakuen alice) said as people clapped. They smiled to everyone before leaving the stage. "Who's gonna rock the house next?" Tsubasa said as two spotlights started searching for two lucky people.

Ruka just stood there, he had nothing to do in this party. When the spotlight shinned at him, he was wide-eyed and froze.

"What? I don't-" he began but Kaito pushed him toward the stage.

"Don't be afraid" Kaito said and left him upstage. The other spotlight shinned on Kisa.

"OMG! Kisa, you get to sing!" Miyu said and Kisa took her attention off of the book she was reading and gave her a questioned look.

"Huh? I can't-" she started, but Lucia, Eureka, and Nanami pushed her toward the stage.

"Good luck" Lucia said and lest the stage. Eureka got a hold of her book so Kisa wouldn't have to worry about it. Eureka turned her camcorder on and started video taping this moment.

"You know, someday you might thank me for this… or not" Tsubasa said as he left the stage too.

"Hey, Isn't that your sister?" Orihime (Bleach) said to Misaki and Sora. They just stood there amazed. Kisa looked at her friends, who were giving her thumbs up. Ruka spoted Sora, who gave him a smile, saying "You can do it"

The music started and they looked at the lyrics for the song. Everyone waited for them to sing.

Ruka: **"livin' in my own world didn't understand that anything can happen when you take a chance"**

(He looked at the girl next to him. He knew that she wasn't going to sing along so he started to leave. She took a deep breath and began to sing)

Kisa:** "I never believed in what I couldn't see **

(Ruka turned around and took a hold of his microphone)

**I never opened my heart" **

Ruka: "**Oh"**

Kisa: "**To all the possibilities… ooh" **

Both: "**I know"**

Kisa: "**That something has changed" **

Both: "**Never felt this way" **

Kisa: "**And right here tonight" **

Both: "**This could be the****start of something new" **

Kisa: "**It feels so right"**

Both: "**To be here with you… **

**oh and now..lookin' in your eyes"**

(They look at each other and start to smile)

Kisa: "**I feel in my heart…"**

Ruka: "**Feel in my heart"**

Both: "**The start of something new" **

Ruka: "**Oh yeah**

**Now who'd of ever thought that… mm" **

Both: "**We'd both be here tonight"**

Kisa: "**Ooh yeah ****and the world looks so much brighter" **

Ruka: "**Brighter, brighter"**

Kisa: "**Oh ****with you by my side"**

Ruka: "**By my side"**

Both: "**I know that something has changed never felt this way"**

Kisa: "**I know it's for real"**

Ruka: "**Real"**

Both: "**This could be**

**the start of something new ****it feels so right to be here with you.. **

**Oh and now lookin' in your eyes **

**I feel in my heart" **

Kisa: "**The start of something new" **

Ruka: "**I never knew that it could happen ****till it happened to me.. ooh yeah" **

Both: "**I didn't know it before but now"**

Kisa: "**It's easy to see…"**

Ruka: "**See"**

Both: "**Ooh**

**it's the start of something new **

**it feels so right to be here with you.. **

**Oh and now.. **

**Lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart **

**that it's the start of something new**

**It feels so right"**

Ruka: "**Right"**

Kisa: "**To be here with you" **

Both: "**Oh**

**and now...Lookin' in your eyes" **

Kisa: "**I feel in my heart" **

Ruka: "**Feel in my heart"**

Both: "**The start of start of something new" **

Ruka: "**The ****Start of something new"**

Kisa: "**The**** start of" **

Both: **"Something new"**

Everybody clapped and cheered, but they hardly paid attention because they were staring into each others eyes.

"Wow! Kisa is really good!" Miyu said to Eureka and Nanami, who was still video taping Kisa.

"Wow. Kisa is still good as ever. But I didn't know Ruka had it in him…" Sora whispered to herself.

"Wasn't she great?" Misaki asked sora, interrupting her thinking.

"Of course!" Sora said as she smiled.

"How come your letting that boy hang out with Nanaki-chan, Sora?" Ichigo (Bleach) asked her.

"Something tells me it's the start of something new.." She said as she smirked. She looked at Kisa and Ruka and smiled.

"Ruka" He said to the girl in front of him.

"Kisa" She responded and both of them shook hands.

+At the balcony+

"You have an amazing voice Kisa" He said as both of them stooped walking. Kisa couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"You're a singer, right?" He asked her.

"I was once in chorus. But that was in the fifth grade" She said and knew that Eureka, Nanami, and Miyu were spying at them. Nanami still had her camcorder running.

"Why'd you quit?" He asked

"Because, I have stage fright. I can't stand people looking at me. So, there went chorus" She said and let out another giggle.

"Well, with the was you sang in there, it's hard to believe" He said, smiling.

"That's because my friends were there. I wanted to see the look in their face. They'll be leaving tomorrow, they only came here to visit me." She said "What motivated you?"

"Well, the president of the school told me that I could do it. I meet her after I accidentally bumped into her." He said.

"Looks like somebody has a crush on her" Kisa said teasingly and laughed when his face turned red.

"That's not true! And besides she's older than me!" He said as he started to calm down.

"Ruka! I was just kidding. I'm sure she's a nice person" She said.

Everyone (Except Kisa & Ruka) started to count down.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." All of a sudden they all cheered. People that were in the balcony (The one Kisa and Ruka are on) watched fireworks go off, some people barely got on the balcony. The two just looked at each other.

"Kawaii!" Miyu whispered to Nanami and Eureka as they watched them and Nanami was still video taping them.

"I'd better look for My mom and sisters to tell them happy new years" Kisa said as she broke the silence.

"Me too. Oh, but not your family, my family" He said._'Nice one Einstein…'_ He thought and felt like punching himself.

"I'll call you tomorrow…here, give me your cell phone number" He said as he took his cell phone out.

"Oh, okay" She said as she got hers out. Both of them took pictures of each other and handed each other their cell phone. They dialed each other's cell phone number and handed back the other's cell phone. He looked at the photo for a moment, and thought that Kisa looked great. He never noticed that she left. As Kisa left she tapped the tree girls on the head.

"Ow." All three of them said in unison and followed her.

"Happy new years Sora." Miyu said as she hugged Sora, who was approaching them. "Arigatou Miyu-chan" Sora said as she hugged Nanami and Eureka.

"Happy new years Sora" Kisa said as both girls hugged.

"Ditto. Mom's upstairs in the adult party, and Msiaki is with her" She told her.

"Okay, see ya later alligator" Kisa said and left. Sora went to the balcony and saw Ruka.

"So were do you live?" He asked Kisa but then noticed she was gone.

"Hey there Ruka, Happy new years" Sora said as he turned around but didn't see Kisa.

"Hello Sora, Happy new years. Say, have you seen a girl walk out of here?" He asked her and was hoping that she would say yes.

"That's specific enough. I saw tons of girls leave here. Besides, I barely got here!" She said and giggled.

"You sung pretty good up there for a guy who's in the basketball team" She said.

"It was luck… I guess" He said embarrassed as she kept on giggling.

She then put her check against his check and whispered in his ear "Don't forget, Follow in what you believe in"

She then left and he just stood there, wondering what she was talking about.

Sora: "Okay people, that covers chapter one"

Kisa: "Still busy, huh?"

Misaki: "She's working on my story. For those who don't know, It's a parody of Beauty and the beast"

Judai: "That means that she'll be extra busy because she's also entering school. So those who are reading this, your going to have to wait a little longer"

Ruka: "Anyways, Sora? What did you mean by what you said?"

Sora: (Hugs Ruka) "You're just so cute with those bunny ears!" (Ruka blushes)

Kisa: "Hey!"

Sora: "Don't worry, I won't steal him from you." (Let's go of Ruka)

Kisa: (Kisa and Ruka blush) "That's n-not what I meant!"

Sora: (Laughs) "R&R!"

Everyone: "Ja-Ne!"


	3. Ch 2: Get'cha head in the game

Sora: "Hey there people!"

Ruka: "Sora is really sorry for not updating soon."

Misaki: "Hey Ruka? Your still here?"

Ruka: "What do you mean?"

Sora: "As in why aren't you with Kisa?"

Ruka: (Blushes) "Were just friends"

Sora: (Smirks) "How interesting, I only asked you why aren't you with her. I never asked if you guys were more than friends"

Ruka: (Blushes) "Um…"

Sora: (Laughs) "I own nothing, I own this story, please don't sue me, me broke."

Misaki: "On with the sto-" (Get's interrupted)

Sora: "Wait! I would like to thank Drogonboy for the review. I would like to thank you for some ideas and I'd be taking some of them. Hugs and kisses! Also Sora is my name, you got it right."

Misaki: "On with the story!"

Chapter 2: Get'cha head in the game

+One week later+

Kids from 9th grade through the 12th grade started to enter East High. As a bus stopped, a boy known as Eriol Hiiragizawa (Cardcaptor Sakura) was playing a little basketball with a cheerleader known as Peach (A/N: Yes, it's princess peach. Just pretend she's younger) Peach was a blond haired, blue eyed girl, who was captain of the cheerleader squad. Eriol was a blue haired, sky blue eyed young man. He has some charms with the girl.

When the door opens, Ruka stepped out and he was greeted by the cheerleaders and the basketball team. Then Eriol and Peach stopped their little game, Eriol put a arm around Ruka and handed him a basketball.

"How are you doing Ruka?" He asked

"Oh, hey Eriol. I'm doing fine." Ruka said "Oh, and happy new years guys."

"It's gonna be a happy wildcat new year!" Eriol said and the whole group cheered "Cause in two week were going to the championships. With you leading us to infinity and beyond!"

Ruka smiled as everyone cheered again.

"What team?" Eriol shouted

"Wildcats!" The crowd shouted

What team?" He repeated

"Wildcats!" The crowd repeated and cheered again.

+Inside the high school+

When they entered the front doors, they saw that there was this girl that was walking and texting at the same time. She had black hair, black eyes, pink tank top, a pink skirt, white slip on shoes, and a white purse. She was known as Elizabeth Delmas, but people called her Sissi. (Code Lyoko)

Following was a blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He had a white T-shirt, dark blue pants, and white tennis shoes. He was known as Christian Delmas, but again, people just call him Chris. (A/N: He is one of my made up characters)

As she passed by the basketball team and the cheerleader squad they made way for her to pass by. Behind her was Chris.

"The Ice princess returned from the north pole" A boy named Saiya Yaboshi said. He has yellow hair, blue eyes, and a funny personality. (Daa Daa Daa or UFO baby)

The group continued to laugh as they passed by the scholastic team. A girl that had long black hair, amethyst eyes, a purple tank top, a long white skirt, and sandals. She was known as Tomoyo Daidoji.

"Behold, The zoo animals are back" She said coldly as she posted a flier on a billboard. The bell rang and her frown turned into a smile as she said good-bye to her friends that were with her.

+With the Nanaki family and the principal+

"Kaa-san (Mother)… my stomach hurts…" Kisa said as she put a hand over her stomach.

"It's always like that on your first day" Nadeshiko said

"Don't worry Kisa. It's such an awesome school. I remember my first days here" Misaki said.

"I have to go. It's the first day and I don't want to be late. Bye!" Sora said as she left, running.

"I've seen your records and I know you'll do great." The principal known as Ken (Weiss keruz) said.

"Kaa-san, I don't want to be the brainiack again" Kisa said

"Just be Kisa." Her mother told her and kissed Kisa in the four head.

"And good luck" Misaki said.

As Kisa left to go upstairs, she looked at her mom and her big sister, both smiled and waved at her. She faked a smile that was noticeable and left.

Nadeshiko and Misaki left the school, they walked silent, but smiling

'_My little girl… all grown up_' Nadeshiko thought and smiled

_'Otout-san (Father)… I wish you could see our little sister right now'_ Misaki thought and looked up at the sky.

In a classroom, Sora was thinking 'I know you'll do great Kisa.'

+Homeroom, Classroom 309+

Room 309, (A/N: Sorry for popping up but I made up this classroom) The teacher was known as Kaho Mizuki. She was also known as the teacher of the drama class.

Ruka, Eriol, Saiya, Tomoyo, Sissi, and Chris had the same homeroom, room 309.

Ruka was still thinking about Kisa and what Sora said.

Kisa entered the room unnoticed and handed a slip to Kaho, who was sitting down by her desk.

"Oh, a new transfer student. Have a seat in the back" She said kindly.

Kaho Mizuki has long red hair, light green eyes, a blue collared shirt, white pants, and black boots. She is known for her kindness, but also about her bad side.

Kisa went unnoticed because people were talking to their friends. She shyly made her way to her desk, as some boys couldn't help but look at her.

Ruka noticed and smiled weakly at her, and she gave him a quick smile.

Sissi glared at Kisa, who really didn't notice her. Kisa made her way to her desk and sat down, looking out the window.

Sissi the sat on Ruka's desk and smiled at him and said "Hi Ruka"

Ruka just put on a fake smile. The bell rand and everyone sat down in a seat.

"Ohayo (Good morning) class" The teacher said as she got up from her desk.

"Ohayo Mizuki-sensei" The whole class (Except Kisa and Ruka) said in unison. (A/N: Sensei after a person name usually means they are calling him/her a teacher)

"I take it you all had a wonderful summer" She said and the class either nodded or just ignored it.

"Now don't forget that this winter is our winter musical auditions . Also the basketball championships.." The teacher continued and Ruka was still confused.

"Are you okay Ruka?" Eriol asked him.

"Yeah.." he whispered.

"Also, this isn't a basketball court Eriol. Please put that basketball on the floor or I'll take it" She said and he did as he was told.

"Plus the scholastic's championships. So join if you want to. Just asked Tomoyo Daidoji" the teacher said as she put a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. She smiled and the teacher then started to walk around the classroom. She was reading the information from a sheet of paper. Ruka took out his cell phone and went through his phonebook. When he called Kisa, Sissi's, Chris's, and Kisa's cell phone rang.

"Oh! The cell phone crisis has returned" Kaho said as she went over to her desk and got out a blue bucket.

"Elizabeth, Christian, I'll be seeing you in detention for 15 minutes" She said as both students dropped their phones in the bucket.

"Kisa! Although you are a new student, that doesn't give you the right to not follow the rules. 15 minutes." She said and Kisa dropped her phone in the bucket.

"ah, Ruka. I see your cell phone out. 15 minutes of detention" She said and he did the same thing Kisa and the other two did.

"Matte (Wait) Mizuki-sensei, he can't do detention today. He has basketball practice. Right Ruka?" Eriol began but was interrupted.

"You too Eriol. You'll do 15 minutes, and you can count on it." She told him.

"That's gonna be hard cause he can't even count" Tomoyo said and the whole (Except Ruka, Eriol, Kisa, Sissi, Chris, and the teacher) class started laughing.

"I'll be seeing you too Tomoyo. That'll teach you to say smart remarks." Kaho said and Tomoyo looked surprised.

"Holidays are over people! Any Questions or comment?" She said as she started to calm down. A boy known as Kohaku raised his hand.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"So, how were your holidays?" He asked and everyone just rolled their eyes and looked at him angrily.

"What?" He asked and then the bell rang. Everyone then left the classroom. Kaho just smiled at everyone as she sat down by her desk.

Ruka waited outside the classroom, and leaned on a wall so he didn't look suspicious.

"See ya in detention" Eriol said to Ruka.

"Yeah" Ruka said as his friends left. Everyone had left and Kisa was the last one to leave. She didn't notice him and walked off. He then ran after her.

Kisa looked like she was looking for someone.

"Hey!" Ruka said and Kisa turned around.

"I don't-" She began but got cut off by Ruka "Believe it"

"Me" She started but was cut off again "Neither"

"That was weird and annoying." She said as she let out a giggle, and they began to walk.

"How did you-" He began but he was interrupted.

"My Otou-san used to live here with my 2 sisters. Kaa-san moved away because of her job. I was 2 and I cried when Kaa-san was leaving, so she decided to take me. When Otou-san died, mom quit her old job and decided to move here since my sisters were already attending here." She explained and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry about your father" Ruka whispered sadly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's looking out for us up there. And by the way, why are you still whispering?" She asked him.

"Sorry. It's just that-" he began but she got the picture.

"Your friends don't know, do they? About your singing." She said

"Yeah." He said. Kisa then turned right to another hallway. He smiled and followed her.

"Anyways, Welcome to East high." He told her

"You've already meat Mizuki-sensei. So, I bet you can't wait to sign up." He said as he pointed to a bulletin board that said "Annual musical audition sign up's"

"Nah. I won't sign up for anything yet. Just want to know the school better. But if you sign up, I'll be glad to watch you" She said as she looked at him.

"Yeah, That's completely impossible Kisa" He said as they laughed.

"Nothing's impossible Ruka" a voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw that it was Sissi. She was looking at Kisa. 'Who does she think she is?' she thought.

"So nice to show your classmate around" Sissi said.

Ruka and Kisa looked at each other, then they saw that Sissi was signing her name into the annual auditions. Then they saw "Elizabeth 'Sissi' Delmas" on the paper for pairs to sign in. Her name almost took up the entire page, only a few lines left.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you going sign up?" She asked innocently. They were going to say their answer but they got interrupted.

"Onii-chan (brother) and I have starred in every show. We welcome new comers. I'm sure there are other parts suitable for you" She said, losing her innocent voice a bit.

"Nah, I was just looking around." Kisa said, not taking a liking to this girl. It felt like she didn't want her there.

"Later Ruka." She said as she smiled.

"Nice penmanship" She said as she faked a smile and left.

"Bye Kisa." He said. Sissi just glared at her as she left. Then she saw that Ruka was leaving, she put on a smile and followed him.

"So… Ruka, I missed you during the holidays. Where were you?" she asked him.

"I was here and there… playing basketball.." He said and she smiled at him again.

"When's the big game?" She asked him. Ruka felt kind of awkward being with Sissi.

"2 weeks" He said

"You are so dedicated" she said giving him a look that he thought was weird. "Just like me"

He laughed awkwardly and started to walk away.

"Toodles!" she said and waved.

"Toodles!" he said awkwardly again. When he completely left, she glared the hallway were Kisa had left and then left herself.

Ruka sighed from relief when he got away from Sissi. "Man.." He thought out loud.

"Are you alright?" a female voice asked him. He turned around and saw that it was Sora. She was wearing a white t shirt, a red ribbon, a short gray skirt, long white socks and brown school shoes. She was dressed in a uniform, except that she didn't have her jacket on. She was seen carrying books.

"Yes, It's just that it's this classmate of mine." He said as he relaxed and they walked.

"It's that Delmas girl, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah. Anything new?" He asked her.

"Not really. And besides, you known I can't tell you anything confidential" She said and then both of them let out a laugh.

"Oh, I have to go. I have something to do right now. Bye Ruka!" She said as she ran off and waved good-bye to him.

"Bye!" he said as he headed to the boy's locker room.

'Nani (What)?! They know each other?!' Sissi thought as she saw them leave. 'Great, even Nanaki-chan like's him? This is jus great' She thought angrily and then left.

+The gym+

Ruka was in the gym, practicing basketball. He had changed into his basketball uniform

"So, Eriol" he asked as his friend was stretching.

"That…a…School musical thing…Do you get extra credit if you participate?" He asked.

"Who cares?" Eriol said

"It's good to get credit… for collage" he said as he put on a fake smile.

"Did your dad or Michel Jordin audition for it? No." He told him

"Maybe." He said and Eriol just smiled.

"Ruka. The music in that play are pop and rock." He said as he looked at him.

"It's like show music. It's all about costumes and make up. Dude, It's frightening" Eriol said as he laughed a little.

"I know." Ruka said "Just thought it be a good laugh. Sissi is kinda cute too."

"Maybe you need a drink of water" Eriol said as he left.

"All right wildcats, pair up!" Ruka instructed and they did what he said.

Ruka: **"Coach said to fake right**

**And brake left**

**Watch out for the pick**

**And keep an eye on defense**

**Gotta run the give and go**

**And take the ball in the hole**

**But don't be afraid**

**To shoot the outside "J"**

**Just keep ya head in the game**

**Just keep ya head in the game**

**And don't be afraid**

**To shoot the outside "J"**

**Just keep ya head in the game**

**U gotta**

**Get'cha, Get'cha head in the game"**

Teammates: **"We gotta**

**Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game"**

Ruka: **"C'mon! U gotta**

**Get'cha, get'cha head in the game"**

Teammates: **"We gotta**

**Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game"**

Ruka: **"U gotta**

**Get'cha, get'cha head in the game"**

Teammate: **"We gotta**

**Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game… Whoo!"**

Ruka: **"Let's make sure**

**That we get the rebound**

'**Cause when we get it**

**Then the crowd will go wild**

**A second chance**

**Gotta grab it and go**

**Maybe this time**

**We'll hit the right notes**

**Wait a minute**

**It's not the time or place**

**Wait a minute**

**Get my head in the game**

**Wait a minute**

**Get my head in the game**

**Wait a minute**

**Wait a minute**

**I gotta**

**Get my, get my head in the game"**

Teammates: **"You gotta**

**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game"**

Ruka: **"I gotta**

**Get my, get my head in the game"**

Teammates: **"You gotta**

**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game"**

Ruka: **"I gotta**

**Get my, get my head in the game"**

Teammates: **"You gotta**

**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game…Whoo!"**

Ruka: **"Why am I feeling so wrong?**

**My head's in the game**

**But my heart's in the song**

**She makes this feel so right**

"Should I go for it? Better shake this" He said "Yikes!" He finished

**I gotta**

**Get my, get my head in the game"**

Teammates: **"You gotta**

**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game"**

Ruka: **"I gotta**

**Get my, get my head in the game"**

Teammates: **"You gotta**

**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game"**

Ruka: **"I gotta**

**Get my, get my head in the game"**

Teammates: **"You gotta**

**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game"**

Ruka: **"I gotta**

**Get my, get my head in the game"**

Teammates: **"You gotta**

**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game…Whoo!"**

"What team?" Eriol asked

"Wild cats!" Everyone (Except Ruka and Eriol) responded

"What team?" He asked

"Wildcats!" They said

"What team?" He asked

"Wildcats" They said

"Wildcats" He said

"Get'cha head in the game" Everyone (Except Ruka) said as they left the gym.

+Math class+

Sissi was checking Kisa out and finally made a move.

"So" She said and Kisa jumped in surprise. "It looks like you know Ruka"

"Not really, he was just showing me around" Kisa responded

"Well, Ruka doesn't really interact with new students" Sissi said

"Why not?" She asked and wrote down what the teacher was writing on the board.

"It's pretty much basketball to him" Sissi said

"That should be sixteen over pie…" Kisa said and Tomoyo looked at her surprisingly.

"Yes, Kia?" The teacher said

"It's just that… shouldn't the second equation be sixteen over pie?" Kisa said.

"Sixteen over pie?" The teacher asked and Kisa nodded. Sissi just rolled her eyes.

"That's quite impossible" The teacher said and then opened her book. Her eyes widened and then looked at Kisa kindly.

"Guess you were right" The teacher said and Kisa smiled as the teacher corrected the board. Tomoyo just smiled at her.

"Oh, and welcome aboard" The teacher said. Kisa just kept on smiling and started to take more notes. Sissi then glared at her and then she started taking notes herself.

+The hallway+

Ruka was later seen near the Musical auditions sign up's. He was about to sign, but then reconsidered. He left and didn't notice that Chris noticed the scene. He was headed toward the bulletin board and got a hold of Sissi, who was walking by.

"Ruka Noji was looking at our audition list" He told her

"Again?" She said and he gave her a confused look.

"You know, he was hanging around the new girl. And both were looking at the list" She explained and then things made a little more sense to Chris.

"Theirs something freaky about her" She said and then looked at Chris.

"Where did she say she was from?" She asked him.

When he didn't answer her, she just rolled her eyes and marched away. He then followed her.

+Computer room+

Sissi and Chris were seen on the computer, searching for information on Kisa.

"What's her last name?" Chris asked

"Nanaki" Sissi said as she typed in Kisa Nanaki on Google.

"Wait a minute… Isn't that-" He began but Sissi cut him off.

"There" She said as 20 results came out.

There was a title saying "Whiz kid leads school to scholastic championships"

She clicked on it and soon saw a picture of her holding a trophy and an article about her next to it.

"Oh, an Einstein-et. So, why do you think she's interested in our musical?" He asked his sister.

"I'm not sure that she is." She said. "And we need to concern ourselves about armatures"

"But, theirs no harm in making certain that Kisa is welcomed in activities that are… Well, appropriate for her" Sissi said as she pressed the print button.

"After all" she said as she looked at Chris

"She loves pie." She then smiled evilly. She got up and got a copy of the information on Kisa.

Sora: "What evil scheme could she be up to? Muahahaha!"

Misaki: "Give it a rest."

Sora: "NEVER!"

Ruka: "Who gave her sugar?"

Misaki: "She went out with my friend Jury (Sesshy1101) and both of them drank too much soda."

Jury: (Enters) "HOW ARE YOU ALL?!"

Misaki: "Told ya."

Ruka: "R&R!"

Four of them: "Ja-ne!"


End file.
